Mistress of the World
by Ravenwood240
Summary: Jeanne D'Evers has conquered the world. Now What?


_Just a strange thought that came to me one day, as I thought about the various Dark Lords. What if one of them won?_

_**Mistress of the World**_

I am bored.

Yes, yes, I see your looks of disbelief. I am after all, Jeanna D' Evers, Mistress of the World, The Dark Lady, The Bloody Killer, Children's Fear and Parent's Nightmare.

Let me explain. Five hundred years ago, I was a bright young Witch with a talent for Alchemy and no morals to speak of. I didn't give a damn about other people, except as they could help me. In the course of my studies, I like a few before me, discovered the principles behind the Philosopher's Stone and I made one.

This opened up new vistas to explore and I thought about what I would do with unlimited time and money. I started with research. I had forever, and no limits on the gold I spent on anything I wanted to research. I delved ever further into the forbidden magics, learning things that would have gotten me a quick death, had anyone known of my studies.

I was, however, a bright Witch, and one without any real friends anyway, so I didn't confide in anyone and no one knew what I was doing.

One hundred years later, I was deep in my studies, only vaguely aware of the passing of time. That was when a so called Dark Lord rose up, and nearly destroyed the Wizard world, trying to take over. In the process, my lab and one hundred years of work was destroyed, entirely by accident, and neither side ever knew what they had done.

I came out of it alive, and very, very angry. The Dark Lord never knew who the unknown person was that aided his enemies, and those enemies never knew how much support I gave them.

I looked around then, looking at the Wizard world. They were far too open and permissive, allowing Dark Lords to disrupt their society every fifty years or so, and I decided I would do something about it, so that my research would not be ruined again.

I treated the entire thing as a research problem, and began investigating the ones that had failed to conquer the world. I identified several reoccurring errors and slowly, a plan began taking shape.

Three hundred years later, I decimated the world, using an army made up entirely of Inferi, since they followed orders and never sought to overthrow me, eliminating two of the most common problems.

With the Philosopher's Stone, Money to buy and bind people to me was not a problem and I had control of the Wizard world in short order. It only took me thirty years to arrange things to my satisfaction, and then I went after the Muggles.

Science is wonderful, but magic is, well, magic. Cities and Nations that could have stopped Armies easily fell to Apparating Wizards and Dragons, and in a mere ten years, I accepted their surrender.

That was ten years ago, and while there were a few problems at first, I ironed them out, or killed the ones that bothered me, and made the changes I wanted.

For nearly two years now, the world has run smoothly. Wizards and Scientists trade information and a great many problems that caused the Dark Lords to rise are gone. There may still be a few people that believe they are inherently superior to others still in hiding, but since I put a 10,000 Galleon bounty on anyone speaking that way in public, and made it available to anyone that could prove the incident, it has all but disappeared in public.

Racism of any sort went the same way, and the only problem that continues today is the genetic culling. There are certain things that can be controlled by wiping out the viruses or diseases that cause them, but some things have to be stopped before birth.

That is why so many people now cannot have children. Any serious condition that limits the ability of people to support themselves is cause for sterilization. Hemophiliacs, Albinos, more than twenty conditions that prevent or hamper one from being a productive member of society are cause to have all parties involved sterilized forever.

I have heard all the arguments, that they may not have any more of those types of children, that Society has a responsibility to the less fortunate, that they are people with rights, etc.

So what? I am using proven breeding methods, that farmers and animal breeders have been using for thousands of years. If it works on horses, cattle and sheep, it will work on people, and sometimes, I think the sheep are more useful anyway.

That is how things stand now. I own the world, and it runs to my tune. Herein lies the problem. I started this project to have time to do my research, to not be bothered by fools fighting over anything and everything.

I just wanted to be left alone forever.

Now, I have the world, and I am the last prisoner of it. I have to watch over everything, from the Inferi that are my forces to the fools that insist on trying to start revolutions every few months.

I have no time for my research, and even the thrill of conquest has faded under the demands of having the world. I cannot trust anyone to continue my work, because everyone that has the drive to run the world has their own ideas about how to do it, and few of them want the same things I do.

I just wanted the world to be calm enough to let me do my work.

Was that so very much to ask?

_**OoOoOoO The Author's Notes. OoOoOoO**_

_I was looking at my notes for the end of SoG, and it occurred to me that all the Dark Lords want to take over the world, but excepting the ones that are simply Psychotic, they don't have any master plans for after they win. What would you do, after conquering the world?_

_Losing may not be the worst fate for the would-be Conquerers._

_Raven_


End file.
